The Land of Ancients
by SteveTheMonkey7
Summary: My attempt at making a somewhat decent story. Based off of a real Minecraft server called Land of Ancients. Fav's and reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy!
1. A Story to Tell

Hey guys! Steve here, bringing you a story of adventure, action, legend, and ancient gods. Got an idea you'd like me to impliment? Sure thing, send me a PM and I'll take a look at it.

* * *

_And they called upon the gods of the land, for this was truly the land of ancients..._

It has been five years since the Three Kings all fell to their demise during a great battle between the kings' armies plus some other fighters, and the very face of evil. Sindyr, the master of darkness was the most powerful out of all the ancient gods, he sought to control the world and bring pain and suffering in his name. His vast armies of hellish monsters were summoned by one of his allies, Siven, master of illusion and manipulation. Siven, was also a dark mage who could summon monsters to serve him. Ziephith, god of blade and war, also aided Sindyr in this final battle with not only his own, but also Sindyr and Siven's armies of followers.

Just when the kings thought that their end was near, along came the four ancient gods that would help them, along with their own followers. Attrikah, the ancient goddess of healing and master of light and mind, repelled the evil armies with a brilliant light, giving her followers time to heal the wounded warriors. Kireen, goddess of archery and accuracy, forced the opposing followers back with a rain of various arrows. Tigris, god of honor and justice, joined his followers as they slew the undead hordes with their mighty blades. Eridus, god of tactics, innovation, and strategy, brought with him, technology to repair the armor and potions to heal the wounded and other potions to harm the enemy. Eridus usually didn't side with anyone, but he made an exception this time since this was an exceptional chance to finish Sindyr once and for all.

When the battle was starting to look like it would end in the good gods' favor, Sindyr called on hundreds upon hundreds of monsters. Giants crushed warriors beneath their massive feet, dragons swooped down setting the land ablaze and taking out soldiers with a fatal bite of their powerful jaws, and giant floating monsters that resemble jellyfish shot fireballs from their mouths which exploded on contact with the ground. The warriors fought bravely, but the onslaught of the creatures wore them out and finally ended their lives. Sindyr summoned a great orb of destruction and launched it, ending the battle and leaving a huge crater along with a wasteland that stretched for miles beyond. The ancients scattered, fearing for their lives and now knowing the full extent of Sindyr's power. Each of them built a city which the remaining followers, who either didn't fight in the battle or were lucky enough to survive it, lived in it and learned from their respective god. That final destructive orb that Sindyr summoned drained his power, with his power being fueled purely by others hatred, he would have to rest until he had enough hatred saved up to regain his strength. Even with Sindyr weakened, the ancients knew better than to fight him without the aid of an army of followers.

They have lived in peace since that battle, but Sindyr has since been growing stronger and stronger...


	2. Spawning In

Sorry guys, I haven't posted in a while. News about the Land of Ancients server: I was disheartened to find that the owner of the server closed it due to it causing to much stress for the staff. It was a nice server too.

* * *

Connecting to server... Logging in... Done!

Falling.

I was falling through an endless sky, with the brilliant sun rising behind me. I had no memory previous of what happened, nor the slightest idea as to where I was. I slowly closed my eyes as the wind rushed past me, then the wind suddenly stopped. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was lying on the ground in a forest, underneath a tree's leaves. Rays of sunlight passed through tiny gaps in the leaves as I sat up, my hands running through soft, lush grass as I moved them to prop myself up. I decided that I should go and find somewhere to stay, as the sky was beginning to get darker with the sunset.

I felt tired after such a lengthy repose. I walked through the forest and came across a pond a short distance away from the tree that I spent the day under, by this time the sun was had already set and the moon risen into the starry night sky. I drew water from the pond using my hands and quenched my thirst. I scooped more water with my hands and splashed it on my face, waking me up fully. That was when I noticed something on my left wrist, a watch maybe? It's too large to be a watch though. A deep throated moan came from behind a thicket of trees behind me, I stood and turned to face the trees. Another moan came from the trees, this time it was louder. Then a figure walked out from the trees, its arms outstretched and rotting face blank. Looks like inspecting my 'watch' will have to wait. I ran from the undead creature, but no matter how far I ran there would be another monster waiting to ambush me. Bow-wielding skeletons, giant spiders, four-legged green monsters that have a frown forever worn on their faces, all of them out to kill me.

I continued running through the forest, after ten minutes, I finally saw the forest's edge. I let out a sigh of relief as I was almost out of this damned forest, but my tiny celebration had been cut short by one of those green things wandering into my path. I quickened my pace thinking that I could speed past it, but as I was running past it, it started making a hissing noise and then exploded. A crater was left in the ground and I was thrown forward, injuring my leg when my leg scraped the ground as momentum carried me forward. I dragged myself to the base of a nearby tree, maybe I can hide from the monsters.

"Psst," whispered a voice from somewhere. looked around, no one. "Up here." I looked up, there was a girl crouching on a branch in the tree, she held a bow and wore a damaged leather jacket. "You want to live don't you? Hurry and climb up here."

I took a look at the tree's trunk, I doubt my leg can support me climbing that. "I can't, my leg's injured!" I whispered back.

"Ugh, men are so useless." She lowered a rope ladder down to me.

The sounds of those monsters were sounding too close for comfort right about now. I scaled up the ladder as fast as my leg would allow me and helped her roll the ladder up. "Than-"

She put a finger to her lips, the monsters were gathering at the base of the tree. She peered down at the mob of creatures, her eyes intent and focused, an arrow readied on her bow.

I figured that now might be a good time to check out my watch-thing. It seemed to be off at the moment, perhaps there's a button to turn it on somewhere? I tentatively touched the unlit glass that comprised the device's face. The screen instantly came to life, a white light now coming from the screen and the object now emitting a high-pitch beeping sound.

She turned around and glared at me. "What the hell is that? Turn it off the monsters are going to find us!"

I looked down, sure enough the monsters were staring up, if the light hadn't notified them of our presence, the beeping did. Spiders began to climb up the tree's trunk.

"We have to go, quickly drink this, it will heal your leg." She handed me a vial of red liquid, I swiftly uncorked it and drank the contents of the vial down, my wound instantly started to close and mend like nothing had ever happened to it.

"We have to go now." She shot an arrow down at the approaching spiders.

"Where? We can't go on the ground."

"Trees."

"What?"

"On the treetops."

"Is that safe?"

"Yes, hurry and go, I will follow."

"Alright then." I took a deep breath and jumped into the brisk night air.


End file.
